russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
IBC broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station IBC-13 Manila. These programs include news and current affairs from IBC News and Current Affairs, drama, fantasy, anime, sitcom, dubbed foreign serials, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, educational shows, sports programming produced by Viva Sports, as well as reality and variety shows. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of IBC-13 produce and broadcast television specials such as the regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events from Viva Sports while the popular basketball games with the Philippine Basketball Association and the National Basketball Assoiation as well as its local carrier of boxing championship Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire boxing fights. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 13, see List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or List of dramas of IBC. Currently broadcast 'IBC News and Current Affairs' 'News Programs' *''Express Balita'' (1998-present) (simulcast on DZTV, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) **''Express Balita Weekend'' (1998-present) *''IBC Headliners'' (1994-present) *''Ronda Trese'' (2000-2002, 2011-present) *''Happy Morning Yehey'' (1999-2007, 2010-present) 'Current affairs' *''Operation Lingkod Bayan'' (2014-present) *''Global Mission'' (2014-present) *''Makabayang Duktor'' (2010-2012, 2014-present) *''Linawin Natin'' (1992-2007, 2011-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Snooky'' (2012-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''I-Forum ni Ka Randy'' (2014-present) *''Good Take'' (2000-2009, 2010-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Report Kay Boss'' (2013-present) (also broadcast on PTV and INN) *''Bitag'' (2003-2011, 2013-present) (also broadcast on INN) 'Entertainment' 'Drama' 'Primetime teleseryes' *''Carita de Angel'' (2014-present) *''Janella in Wonderland'' (2014-present) *''Your Heart, My Love'' (2012-present) *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' (2014-present) 'Daytime teleserye' *''Save the Last Dance for Me'' (2014-present) *''Before I Fall in Love'' (2013-present) 'Telenovela' *''La Madrastra'' (2013-present) 'Horror' *''Ghost Busters'' (2014-present) *''Shake, Rattle and Roll'' (2014-present) 'Television films' *''13 Original Movie'' (2013-present) 'TV series' *''I Will Be Here'' (February 20, 2014-present) 'Drama anthology' *''Once Upon a Time'' (2013-present) *''Sandy's Romance'' (2013-present) 'Tokusatsu' *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (February 10, 2014-present) 'Anime' *''Super Pig'' (1996-2000, 2014-present) *''Kirarin'' (2012-present) *''Cyborg Kurochan'' (2001-2003, 2012-present) *''Time Quest'' (1994-1999, 2013-present) 'Variety shows' *''DMZ-TV'' (1990-2005, 2011-2012, 2013-present) (simulcast on iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy!) *''It's Partytime'' (2013-present) *''Lunch Break'' (2000-2003, 2010-present) 'Talk shows' 'General' *''Joey & Teysi'' (2013-present) *''Noel @ Late Nite'' (2012-present) 'Showbiz-oriented' *''Showbiz Star'' (2012-present) *''CelebrityDATcom'' (2003-2004, 2011-2012, 2014-present) 'Comedy' *''Last Fool Show'' (2000-2002, 2011-2012, 2013-present) 'Cooking shows' *''Kusinahan'' (2013-present) 'Game shows' *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (2000-2002, 2012-present) *''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (2014-present) *''The Million Second Quiz'' (2013-present) 'Reality shows' *''Born to be a Superstar'' (2012-present) 'Comedy' 'Sitcoms' *''Whattaboys'' (2013-present) *''Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya'' (2013-present) 'Gag show' *''TODAS Kids'' (2013-present) *''Happy TODAS'' (2013-present) 'Political satire' *''Sic O'Clock News Naman'' (2013-present) 'Infotainment' *''Hapi Kung Healthy (1999-2002, 2011-present) *Cooltura'' (2011-present) *''Chinatown TV'' (2010-present) 'Cartoon' *''Winx Club'' (2010-present) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2013-present) *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (2013-present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2013-present) 'Asian drama' 'Korean' *''I Love Lee Tae-ri'' (2014-present) *''My Love Patzzi'' (2014-present) 'Educational' *''Science Kwela'' (2013-present) *''Art Craft'' (2013-present) *''Learn with English'' (2013-present) *''Pamana'' (2013-present) *''Bayaning Bayani'' (2013-present) *''Math Makulay'' (2013-present) *''Barney & Friends'' (2003-present) *''KapinoyLand'' (2012-present) 'Religious shows' *''El Shaddai'' (1992-present) *''Family TV Mass'' (1980-present) (produced by MCFI-SVD; simulcast on INN) 'Sports' *''NBA on IBC'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) (under Pinoy Extreme, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) *''PBA on IBC'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) (under Pinoy Extreme) 'Movie block/special' *''Kapinoy Cinema'' (2013–present) *''Viva Box Office'' (2001-2003, 2012-present) *''Sunday Sinemaks'' (1998-2003, 2010-present) *''Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards'' (2014-present) IBC Regional programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio and TV-6 Mountain Province) *''Express Balita Cordillera'' North Central Luzon (IBC TV-8 Dagupan, TV-12 Cabanatuan TV-11 Tarlac and TV-7 Baler, Aurora) *''Express Balita Pangasinese'' Ilocos Norte (IBC TV-13 Laoag) *''Express Balita Ilokano'' Cagayan Valley (IBC TV-13 Santiago, Isabela and TV-5 Tuguegarao) *''Express Balita Cagayan Valley'' Bicol (IBC TV-13 Naga, TV-7 Daet, Camarines Norte, TV-7 Legaspi and TV-2 Sorsogon) *''Express Balita Bicolandia'' Palawan (IBC TV-13 Puerto Princesa) *''Express Balita Palawan'' 'Visayas' Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' *''Subgo TV'' *''Cebuana Kapwa'' *''Sinulog Festival'' Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' *''Tele-Radyo'' *''12 Under Club'' *''Dinagyang Festival'' Tacloban (IBC TV-12 Tacloban) *''Express Balita Tacloban'' Negros (IBC TV-12 Bacolod) *''Express Balita Negrense'' 'Mindanao' Caraga (IBC TV-5 Butuan and TV-8 Surigao) *''Express Balita Caraga'' Northern Mindanao (IBC TV-10 Cagayan De Oro and TV-13 Ozamis) *''Express Balita Hilagang Mindanao'' Chavacano (IBC TV-13 Zamboanga) *''Express Balita Zamboanga'' Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' *''Dabaw TV'' Socsksargen (IBC TV-2 General Santos and TV-12 Koronadal) *''Express Balita Cotabato '' Upcoming programs 'Drama' 'Local Adaptations' 'Reality' 'Franchise' 'Telenovelas' 'Mexican' 'Asianovelas' 'Korean' 'Taiwanese' 'Sports' References See also *Television overview *IBC *2013 Philippine TV Ratings *List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Metro Manila television Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists